


Sounds Fun

by sanyumi



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, aka when they first meet, and lukas stares back, philip is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyumi/pseuds/sanyumi
Summary: Philip shot his eyebrows up and down playfully, lifting the bottle in a greeting before taking another sip. Lukas, predictably, looked away before his girlfriend could notice. These quiet exchanges were strange, since neither of them ever bothered to comment on it, yet they were also electrifying. With each glance Philip would silently dare Lukas to let his eyes linger, stare a little longer, and he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first philkas fic! I'm still not sure if I've portrayed these boys accurately, maybe after a few more rewatches...

Philip had only recently been put into foster care… which Philip always thought was a funny phrase, since he practically “fostered” his mother through the trainwreck that was drugs and shitty boyfriends, feeling more like a dad than a 17-year old. As for “care…”

Philip wasn’t sure what the word “care” meant. Maybe it was how his lungs constricted and his legs stumbled when he came home from school to find his mom passed out on the couch, the dark circles under her eyes sunken, skin pale, like she’d finally gone too far… Maybe care was helping his mom take baths while she came down from her high, too weak to move or lift a bar of soap. Maybe care was the odd combination of warmth and fear in Philip’s chest when his mom said “I love you,” with harrowing eyes.

He could tell that Helen and Gabe were trying to figure it out, too. Care.

Philip rode his bike to school, declining the offer for a ride from Gabe with a head shake and hiking his backpack further up his shoulder. He’d been introduced to the principal a few days prior and got the grand tour while he was at it, so while he walked through the halls of Red Hook High School, Philip only felt slightly lost. He kept his head high, looking forward, ignoring the stares. He’d never been anywhere but city schools, where the kids were used to new faces coming and going. His classmates here looked at Philip like a specimen waiting to be studied, especially after he was forced to say he was from Manhattan.

That was the main difference between city and country schools, how teachers made him stand up and introduce himself. What the fuck.

After a few weeks of this bizarre world, Philip thought he was getting the hang of it… though he missed the city. There was nothing to do out here, in the country. The scenery was nice and riding his bike was less dangerous, but being surrounded by flat land and trees brought upon a heavy feeling of loneliness. In the streets of New York City, you were surrounded by people, whether you liked it or not. There was always something to do, somewhere to go. Philip thought he might go crazy living here. It was too serene, too pretty, too quiet, Tivoli.

Then one day he overheard a group of kids near his locker, talking about a motocross race. Philip knew what motocross was, thinking nothing spectacular about riding a motorcycle around as a sport (it was the same with NASCAR), polluting the air and deafening eardrums. But in a moment of complete boredom, Philip tagged along with some classmates he got along with, telling Gabe and Helen the truth cos why not. Why not let them think he’s doing well in school and making friends.

The dirt path they arrived at was man made, consisting of tall hills and worn-in, sharp curves. Tall street lights illuminated the evening, exposing dozens of teenagers talking, laughing, and drinking. Philip snagged a bottle from the shared cooler without asking, walking down the meager fence that separated the dirt track from the spectators and popping the top with his house key with little effort.

He watched the racers bring their bikes out, and openly stared at one blond head in particular.

Philip had seen Lukas around the halls, always around different groups of friends, and almost always with a girl under his arm.

Ah, there she was, walking up to him now with a helmet. Probably giving him a pep talk. How _sweet_.

Philip took a swig of the beer and studied the way Lukas’ mouth curved, his smile wide, unguarded, ridiculously attractive. Deep laugh lines that rippled up his cheeks, accenting the happiness there. Philip didn’t know smiles could be so big without being creepy, or fake.

Then Lukas looked over and their eyes met. Not for the first time, Lukas had caught him staring plenty of times at school. Philip didn’t look away, he never did. He liked watching the way Lukas’ face would screw up in curiosity, how more recently, like now, he’d swallow hard, adam’s apple bobbing harshly. His eyes would always linger before looking away, before someone realized they were watching each other.

Philip shot his eyebrows up and down playfully, lifting the bottle in a greeting before taking another sip. Lukas, predictably, looked away before his girlfriend could notice. These quiet exchanges were strange, since neither of them ever bothered to comment on it, yet they were also electrifying. With each glance Philip would silently dare Lukas to let his eyes linger, stare a little longer, and he did. Each time Philip snuck a look, he’d count in his head how long it took Lukas to look away.

The record was 6 seconds.

After the race was over, a predictable bore-fest, Philip heard his name being called.

He turned around, shocked to see Lukas jogging up to him.

“Hey, uh, did you like the race?”

Although the spectacle had ended over 10 minutes ago, Lukas was still breathing hard, no doubt due to the flock of people congratulating him on the win and passing him around like he was some hot shot.

Philip blinked, looking over his shoulder and back to Lukas, eyebrows furled.

“Yeah, it was… neat.”

Lukas nodded, a smile creeping through.

“I saw you recording and, ah, could I take a look at it?” He stepped forward, like Philip still had his phone out ready to show him.

Philip stammered, embarrassed. He didn’t need his crush, his straight, popular boy crush to see that he’d only captured him during the race, all his turns and jumps and tricks. But some unknown force was making Philip reach into his back pocket anyway, procuring his phone and opening up the video file.

They stood, side-by-side and watched the footage. Lukas’ shoulder brushed his, Philip could smell the dust and sweat that still clung to Lukas and it made him swallow, biting his lower lip, forcing his eyes on the screen.

“Oh man, look at my air!” Lukas exclaimed, taking the phone from Philip’s hands to get a closer look. “You seriously got all my best jumps… and it’s so smooth too, like a professional.”

“Thanks,” Philip murmured. With Lukas focused on his phone, he allowed his eyes to flick up and down Lukas, checking him out. They’d never been this close before, not close enough for Philip to see the other boy’s freckles, the brown roots in his hair, how crystal blue his eyes were…

Lukas was gorgeous.

“Could you shoot more video of me?”

“What?” Philip came back to earth, forcing himself to remember what was happening.

Lukas chuckled and Philip thought he’d never heard a more musical sound. Which was gross to think about, but he let it be.

“I want to start a YouTube channel showcasing my stuff. I’m gonna be in the junior motocross league, and need more exposure. You could really help me be seen.”

Philip only thought about it for a second.

“Yeah. Sounds fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [be my friend on tumblr](http://www.valeriianz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
